SoulMates
by LiLGforceGoddess
Summary: Kagome recalls the events that happened in the past to change her life forever.


So guys here I am again…I was once under a different name (not going to say who), and I decided that I need a change and something different then past.  
This is LiLGForceGoddess….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to him, expect of this story…this is my personal creation…**

**Warning: Kagome is O.O.C for the first few chapters, but soon her spirit will return and it will tie into the chapters as they progress.**

**Story Background Information**

Is story is set as if Kagome herself as she recalls the events that changed her life forever…and so here is the story

* * *

So here I sit again thinking about what happened that day 500 years into the past… 

Where did it all go wrong, I wonder to myself as I look out the window still seeing that cursed tree. Why did Inuyasha have to betray me to go back to her? Still sitting and wondering, I begin to think that maybe him betraying me wasn't all that bad, because now I have a love, a soul-mate to call my own…Sesshoumaru, Tai-Youkai of the Western Lands. I still remember that fateful day as if it was yesterday….

-500 Years Into the Past-

Kagome looked around the battle field, surveying the damage that had been to her friends. Sango and Miroku lay died, holding each other as if trying to protect the other, Kailala laid to the side of Sango badly injured, Shippou was safe mainly because she had talked him into staying with Kaede with the promise of pooky when she returned, and Inuyasha? He had betrayed them to Naraku so that he could be with Kikyo, he had given up his hanyou soul for that of a youkais and he had given the shards of the Shikon No Tama over to Naraku to seal the deal between them. That is how this day became, the jewel had not been wished upon by Naraku, but with his strength and the power of the full Shikon No Tama…Naraku had overwhelmed them…simply as that he had overwhelmed them.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you do it? Do you truly not see what you have done?" Kagome wept to herself as she stood up and limp over to where the bodies of her friends laid. Quietly she kneeled beside them, silently praying for their souls. "Oh Sango, my blood sister…sister of my heart, I am sorry that I was not strong enough to save Miroku or you." Kagome cried out as she started to dig with her hands. She would bury Miroku and Sango together, since they could never be together in life she would make sure that they were together in the afterlife.

-In the Woods-

'So my stupid half-breed of a brother caused this? Why did he betray his mate to the likes of that filthy hanyou!' Lord Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched his brothers human wench dig her friend's graves. Sighing he picked himself off of the boulder that he was resting on and made his way over to the field where his brothers wench was currently performing her task.

Silently he walked across the field noting the scorch marks from the tetsusagia that seemed to be aimed in the location of the fallen warriors. 'What truly happened here? My brother would have never hurt his wench, he cares for her to much.' Thought Sesshoumaru has he continued on his track.

In truth he did not know what had truly happen on that day, for when he arrived the battle was already over…the youkai exterminator laid dead with her monk, the human wench laid slightly away from them only separated by a few feet, still breathing. And the fire cat laid beside her mistress protecting her even in death.

-Present-

Kagome stiffened as she felt the power of a youkai, the one youkai who she wished would have been here not more then 6 hours ago, Sesshoumaru. Slowly she stopped digging when the Western Lord was standing directly behind her.

"What do you want here Sesshoumar-Sama?" she willed her voice not to break as she asked, her head still cast downwards with her raven black hair covering her tears and she continued to shake with fear and grief.

"Why did my brother betray your group, you are his mate?" The Western Lord asked the human woman, who sat on the ground before him.

"No my lord, I am and was not his mate. He betrayed us, because he wished to give up his mortal weakness, and he betrayed us because he had picked the dead over the living." Kagome said quietly as she slowly stood and turned to face the brother of her now enemy.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by the look of her face when she finally faced him, tears streaking her cheeks…lifeless eyes stared back at him. 'Where is that firey spirit that once lived inside of her? Is this surely the same woman who faced me in my father's tomb?'Sesshoumaru thought this himself as his heart slowly started to melt little by little as he continued to look at the human woman who now stood before him.

"So you are saying that my brother picked the dead priestess?" He asked not knowing the reaction that he would get.

Kagome stiffened when she heard him ask that question, yes Inuyasha had chosen the dead priestess over her, and then he betrayed them all to Naraku.

Numbly Kagome nodded at his question as she paled slightly more. "I am sorry to be rude my lord, but I must bury my friends." As she said this she shifted back into her pervious position, kneeling next to her friends…digging their graves with her bare hands.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the broken human before him, wishing to console her and yet not wanting to show he cared…he came up with a solution.

"Stand back wench, these mortals did not deserve to die because my brother was a coward." He said as he pulled his sword tensaiga from its sheath.

Kagome looked back, shocked to see Sesshoumaru holding the tenasiga as she quickly moved away from the bodies of her friends and looked on as the Western Lord brought her friends back to life.

Sesshoumaru held his sword in his hand, as he watched the demons of the underworld trying to take the souls of the two fallen warriors. Quickly he slashed the tensaiga over both of their bodies, watching the little underworld demons disappear.

Slowly the two on the ground started shifting as life returned to them, Kagome felt relief and happiness that her friends were alive again. Sango was the first to wake as she looked around blinking slightly trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sunlight, she blushed slightly when she realized that Miroku was holding her. What had happen? She didn't remember anything, quickly she got out of Mirokus hold and stood up slightly weak on her feet. Miroku awoke next, blinking trying to adjust his sight. He looked for Sango to be in his arms, the last thing he remembered was shielding her body from a blast that Naraku had sent at her. He started to worry when he felt/saw nothing in his arms and he started to panic but stopped when he saw her traditional black leather boots in front of him. Slowly he looked up to her face, smiling inside that she was alive, and happy at the chance that he would finally get to tell her how he truly felt. He slowly picked himself up off of the ground to stand beside her as he finally noticed Kagome, and Inuyashas brother Sesshoumaru, the inu youkai Lord of the West.

Sango was the first to ask the question that plagued both Miroku and her mind.

"What happened here?"

* * *

Well guys this is the end of Chapter 1…please…I need 5-10 reviews before I add Chapter 2. 

LiLGForce


End file.
